


Spear-maid of Alamar

by ermakeys



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Correspondence, Courtship, Deaf Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Sign Language, Trauma, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermakeys/pseuds/ermakeys
Summary: Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbrokenThere 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call."Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown.You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr.Within My creation, none are alone."Andraste 1:7The Blight has been defeated by the King and Queen and Ferelden turns to restoring the land. The new Teyrn of Highever receives a letter from the Seneschal to the King and Queen one day and they strike up a correspondence, writing about the challenges they face. How Fergus struggles with the loss of his family. How the Seneschal fights for her place at Court. The longer they write, the closer they become, but when will Seneschal Muirín tell Fergus that the seneschal he excpects is her?





	1. Change of Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the world I am building for my other work "O Creator See Me Kneel". I had the idea for this work and it wouldn't let me go. Several days later and here I am... There will be a second chapter posted right after this one because I want to give all of you more of a taste of what to expect. Since the first one doesn't quite fit in the style of the rest.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

2nd Guardian, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim

Muirín clenched her hands in the fabric of her skirts. Her heart was hammering in her ears with her nerves and she wished the palace floor would open up and swallow her up. She drew a few concerned glances from the servants and guards moving through the palace hallways and she tried to smile reassuringly at those she recognised. Judging by how their concern deeped, she was grimacing more than smiling.

It was barely more than two weeks since it had been officially declared that the Blight had ended. Two weeks since Alistair Theirin had been named King of Ferelden and that he would be marrying Lorelle Cousland of Highever. Two weeks for Ferelden to begin to rebuild.

Even longer since Queen Anora had been usurped and her father Teyrn Loghain killed for his crimes. A time period where Muirín had constantly worried how her role at Anora’s side would be interpreted. Waited with bated breath for the palace guards to have orders for her arrest. Even if King Alistair had not exacted revenge against Anora, Muirín had no guarantee that he wouldn’t later or lash out at those that had been at her side in the time where Loghain had ruled.

Bumping into a passing guard, brought Muirín up short and she looked around startled. She waved off the guards apology and he continued down the hall. Muirín rubbed her face with her hands and groaned into them. Yes, she had been summoned to speak to their majesties. No, that did not mean they were going to outright kill her. Or denounce her family. Her family had sided with the Theirin usurper at the Landsmeet after all.

Right. She was still scared and her nerves were non-existent.

Muirín took a deep breath and ran her hands over her mouse brown hair, making sure it was tied back into neat braids that were curled at the back of her head. She felt her fingers tremble against her scalp, but dropping her hands, she continued down the hall. She was close to the inner council room and to delay would mean insulting two of the most powerful people in Ferelden. That was something she did not want to do. Ever.

The door to the inner council room was closed and a pair of guards flanked each side. Stopping in front of the door, Muirín inclined her head to the guards and murmured:”I have been summoned to the inner council.”

The guard on Muirín’s left nodded and turned to the door, opening it. He stepped inside and Muirín followed him, dread in every step. The room held one table with enough room for ten people. Wall hangings covered the walls, depicting scenes of Fereldan history and a fire warmed the room. Three of four people in the room were seated at the table while the guard pressed his fist to his chest and bowed, declaring:”Muirín Ó Conghaile to see you, your majesties.”

“Ah thank you, Thomas.”

The guard visibly blinked that the King of Ferelden had remembered his name before shaking himself and exiting the room. Leaving Muirín, wringing her hands in front of the table. The door closed with a quiet click and Muirín swallowed, trying to suppress her fears.

Lorelle Cousland, Alistair Theirin, Eamon Guerrin were seated at the table while their fourth companion was an elf that Muirín recognised to be one of their majesties companions. If she recalled correctly he had been an assassin? That memory only caused her to pale and the elf as if sensing her thoughts, smirked from where he leaned against the wall. It didn’t matter that he was on the other side of the room. Muirín was certain that if he wanted her dead it didn’t matter where in the room she stood.

“It is an honour to make your acquaintance, your majesties.”,Muirín murmured and dipped into a bow. She silently thanked her mother for training her relentlessly in the art. She managed to straighten again without a wobble. Lorelle smiled at Muirín and said:”The honour is ours. Thank you for answering our summons on such short notice.”

The blonde woman glanced at Alistair and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Y-you are Muirín Ó Conghaile? Who served Queen Anora as a lady-in-waiting?”,Alistair asked in a nervous stutter and the light blush that had dusted his face, deepened when Eamon drawled:”I do believe the guard has already established that for us, Alistair.”

The elf snickered while Lorelle shot Eamon a nasty glare. Muirín brushed her hands against her skirts, subtly wiping some of the sweat off of her palms and gathering her thoughts. The question of her person aside, that was the very inquiry she had dreaded. With the change in power, she had worried about how her position would be viewed. She bowed her head to the flustered king and said:”You are correct on both counts, your majesty.”

Muirín did not miss the way Alistair flinched when she addressed him as his majesty. She had heard he had not wanted to be king. However he relaxed slightly when Lorelle placed one of her hands in his. Even if he did not want to be king, her presence at his side seemed to calm him.

“Wh-what I am trying to ask is what you see yourself doing now after the Blight has ended.”,Alistair managed to ask without Eamon interfering again,”Teyrna Anora has returned to her home of Gwaren and yet you have remained at court. You moved out of your quarters at the palace and into the apartment of your brother and his husband. They are remaining to continue on as officers in the palace guard, but what about you?”

She blinked at the question. It was a fair question. What was her purpose here at court if she was no longer a lady-in-waiting? The question carried several subtle questions with it though. Was she a spy for a disgruntled teyrna? Was she going to stay and spy? Would she be a problem for them?

“I do not know truthfully.”,Muirín answered carefully, very much aware of the elven assassin in the back of the room,”I had been sent to Denerim to serve as the queen’s lady-in-waiting. I was happy to serve as it gave me something to do other than wait for my mother to arrange for a marriage I did not wish.”

That statement earned a disapproving frown from Eamon while Lorelle smiled brightly. The old man tapped a finger against the old wood of the table and demanded:”What of your loyalty to Anora? You were one of her trusted ladies-in-waiting, no?”

Ah so Eamon was more direct.

“I am grieved over the circumstances that have led to Teyrna Anora’s step down from the title of Queen of Ferelden. However I do believe that it was justified. Especially after my brother Rónán and I were held hostage.”,Muirín explained and the people in front of her perked. So they hadn’t known about that. Alistair tilted his head and asked:”Hostage? How so?”

“Bann Tuathal did not approve of how Loghain explained the fall of half of the army and demanded answers. When all he got in response was the order to unite and obey, the Ó Conghailes refused. We can be too proud at times.”,Muirín explained with a sigh at her last words. That drew a few chuckles and feeling a little more confident, Muirín continued:”Rónán and I were placed under house arrest while Loghain tried to force my family at North Point to submit.”

Muirín swallowed thickly.

“That skirmish did not go well for Loghain. Even if… we took some losses.”

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when the elf pushed away from the wall and moved to stand beside Lorelle. Muirín’s eyes followed him warily and she almost missed Lorelle’s question:”What services did you provide for Teyrna Anora?”

“I was essentially her assistant and secretary.”,Muirín answered with a thoughtful frown,”I dealt with minor correspondences and oversaw the servants and guards within the palace. When the teyrna was seeing to the court and royal matters, I oversaw the household.”

“You oversaw the household? The palace servants and guards? Wasn’t Seneschal Gardet in charge of that?”,Eamon demanded with a raised brow and Muirín couldn’t withhold the disdainful click of her tongue at the memory of the man. She drew herself up and declared:”The man was out with his majesty, King Cailan, more often than he was attending his duties. He earned his position through friendship with the king more than any talent in the field.”

“And you did?”,Lorelle challenged and Muirín wilted slightly. She hadn’t shown much talent when the position was offered to her. Forcing her hands to remain at her sides, Muirín said:”I hadn’t at first. Teyrna Anora had taken a liking to me when I was presented at court and invited me to be her lady-in-waiting. When she became queen and we noticed Seneschal Gardet neglecting his duties, Teyrna Anora took on many of his duties.”

She waved a hand dismissively instead of shrugging.

“I helped her where I could and when I proved myself capable and reliable, Teyrna Anora left most of those duties in my hands. I’d had some practice before at my family’s holdings on Alamar.”

Lorelle leaned back in her seat, watching her with a thoughtful frown. The elf leaned down and began to whisper in her ear, while Alistair leaned over to listen in. Eamon was left out of the whispered discussion which he tried to hide behind a neutral mask. Too bad his fingers tapped in annoyance and Muirín would recognise that tight expression anywhere. Finally the elf straightened and came around the table towards Muirín. She forced her hands to remain flat against her upper thighs. No, they wouldn’t assassinate her here or now. She didn’t think she had failed their questions. The elf stopped in front of her with a sultry smile and took one of her hands.

“Excuse my abhorrent manners for not introducing myself earlier, my lady.”,he crooned, bringing the back of her hand to his lips,”I am Zevran Arainai and a companion to their majesties.”

“Delighted to make your acquaintance.”,Muirín answered warily and held his amber gaze when he slowly released her hand. Tilting his head, he grinned and asked:”How many knives are in the room, Lady Muirín?”

Knives? Another test of some sort? Muirín allowed herself to break his gaze and glanced around the people in the room. Then after clearing her throat she murmured:”I am assuming their majesties each have two each. Arl Eamon has one and you, ser, would have a minimum of five.”

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Now she would have to admit something potential detrimental to her continued survival.

“Since I am carrying three myself, there are at least thirteen blades in the room.”

She only had one openly visible at her hip and she saw Lorelle, Alistair and Eamon raise their brows in surprise. Zevran meanwhile beamed at her and clapped her on the shoulder, laughing brightly.

“So you have been trained to wield light blades! Good, good!”

He began to circle her and Muirín struggled to hide her confusion at his antics. He tapped a finger against her left arm and asked:”Are you any good with those blades of yours?”

Disturbed that he had been able to accurately pinpoint where one of her daggers was hidden, Muirín took a flustered moment to find an answer.

“I pride myself more in my bureaucratic skills than my martial ones, but I can hold my own if I am forced to defend myself.”

Zevran hummed in a neutral tone and after he had circled her once, he returned to his place between Alistair and Lorelle. The three of them had another short whispered conference where Muirín felt like she about to pass out from nerves. Maker, let this torture be over with soon. Alistair smiled at her after a while and declared:”I am glad to hear that what we heard from the other servants is true. Seneschal Gardet has been trying to impress us and keep his position and we’d heard others we have interviewed that he was horrible at his job.”

Muirín thought her knees were going to give out beneath her. What a relief. Lorelle leaned forward in her seat with a mischievous grin.

“Since you have been completely honest with us, seem to know what you are doing and we have heard nothing but praise for you, we would like to offer the position of seneschal to you.”

What.

“What?”,Eamon exclaimed, apparently just as startled as Muirín was about this offer. She barely listened as he began to argue against her having the position and in a tone just as heated, Lorelle argued for giving Muirín the title of seneschal. Alistair meanwhile seemed to take the position of peacemaker between the two. Muirín was too overwhelmed to follow. She had come to this interview almost expecting to be denounced for her position of lady-in-waiting for Queen Anora for almost four years. Now she had the opportunity to be seneschal to the new ruling couple. How had she managed that?

“I’ll do it.”,Muirín blurted out, interrupting the heated argument. She blushed when the attention of the room settled on her and resisted the urge to fidget, saying:”I accept the gracious offer, your majesties. I would feel better using my time constructively by aiding your majesties in the rebuilding of Ferelden. I will be of far more use here than at home.”

“Will your family not want your assistance?”,Eamon snapped waspishly and Muirín reeled at his harsh tone. Straightening her spine like Anora had taught her, Muirín leveled a neutral gaze at him and drawled:”The bannorn of Alamar was not hit hard by the Blight, my lord. There is not much to rebuild there. Besides, my family is large and more than capable of taking care of what does need to be done.”

Before Eamon could come up with another argument, Lorelle clapped her hands together with a delighted smile.

“Then it is decided! You will take over Gardet’s position effective immediately. Now then, let us discuss what needs to be done.”

Muirín felt a small smile tugging at her lips. Lorelle and Alistair were people of action it seemed. If circumstances had been different, she felt Anora would have grown to like them. As it was, Muirín was delighted to get to work. Real work.

“Yes, your majesty.”


	2. The Wishart

19th Cloudreach, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever

The cool spring air whipped across Fergus Cousland’s face as he stared out across Highever bay and out towards the sea. Clouds raced across the sky and obscured the sun every few moments only for the sun to shine down on him again. Fergus barely even needed the warm cloak wrapped around his shoulders and it was a sure sign that winter was losing its hold over the land.

He hated it.

Winter suited his mood better than the joys of spring. It was months ago that he had learned of his family’s fate at the hands of Rendon Howe, but his heart still ached as if it were yesterday. Seeing spring come over the land and people made the ache turn sharp. He smiled and laughed with the people around him because it was expected. However in quiet moments like these, away from others he allowed himself to be the grieving son, husband and father. His tears had run dry weeks ago. Here on the hill where the old castle had once stood, he allowed the ache to spread through his chest and stopped forcing himself to exude confidence and happiness. Here his shoulders slumped and sadness radiated off of him.

His blue eyes wandered to the hill on the opposite side of Highever from where he stood. There his castle was being built. It wasn’t done and wouldn’t be for another month to come, but the general shape was complete. He couldn’t bear the thought to rebuild exactly where his old home had been. It had felt wrong. Instead he had ordered that where the old castle stood, a memorial would be built. For the Blight, his family and all who fell in service to the Crown and Highever.

Beside him in the grass his mabari Bear whined, drawing his attention. He glanced down and saw the mabari, staring behind them. Fergus heaved a sigh and turned to see who was approaching. His horse was guarded by two of his soldiers and their two horses and they had stopped an elf, running up the hill. The young lad was panting, cheeks red from the exertion and gesturing to Fergus, explaining something to the guards.

“There goes escaping my duties for today.”,Fergus sighed, patting Bear’s head and the mabari whined, leaning his weight against Fergus’ leg. Fergus walked back to where his guards blocked the elven boy’s path and called:”Let him pass. I’ll listen to him now.”

The guards instantly moved aside and the young messenger with the crest of Highever stitched into his sleeve ran up to kneel in front of Fergus. The sight of the boy caused the ache in his chest to turn sharp for a heartbeat. Maker, he was only a few years older than Oren was. Had been.

“Your lordship, a ship from Denerim arrived with a letter from the royal palace.”,the boy gasped, still breathless from his run,”The Captain of the ship said he had a report of his own to give after you have read the letter. They wait at the docks.”

Meaning he could not delay reading the letter and had to listen to the Captain afterwards. Delightful. Still, he should see what the Crown wanted from him. Fergus waved at the boy to get up and asked:”Did you run up here?”

The young boy looked up, confused before nodding hesitantly after he had scrambled to his feet. Fergus grunted in acknowledgement and strode past the boy to his horse. He pulled himself up and glancing at one of his guards, ordered:”Ride with one my guards. I won’t have you run all the way back to Highever because you had to go fetch me.”

“Th-thank you, your lordship!”

Fergus flashed the flustered boy a grin before tapping his heels against his horses sides. He started down the hill at a gentle trot and he heard his guards hurry to get on their own horses and hoist the boy up so they could follow. Bear loped easily beside Fergus and as they approached Highever, he wondered what news had arrived out of Denerim. He prayed everything was alright with Lori and Alistair.

They passed the gates and Fergus briefly acknowledge the guards that saluted him and those the called out greetings or blessings to him by inclining his head and smiling. It was strained though. Hearing anyone call out for the Teyrn of Highever, still made Fergus want to turn and search for his father’s face. It didn’t feel real yet that he was teyrn. A position that might have passed over him completely in favor of Lori. Something that he would have approved of.

Fergus slowed his horse to a walk when they approached the docks and quickly spotted the ship from Denerim. It was small compared to some, but would be fast. The flag of the Theirin line fluttered in the wind above it and Fergus directed his horse that way. As he drew closer he spotted a tall man standing stiffly next to the ship as one of Fergus’ advisors, Lyle Kirby, nattered away at him. At the sight of Fergus approaching, the Captain stepped past Kirby and saluted him.

“Your lordship.”,the Captain greeted him in a deep voice as Fergus dismounted,”Captain Luca of the Ferelden navy, at your service. I bring a letter from Denerim for you.”

“My apologies, your lordship. I told the captain you were unavailable and that I would deliver the letter to you.”,Kirby said in a voice that made Fergus’ skin crawl with irritation. The man was lucky he was good with numbers. Fergus took the letter from the captain who shot the advisor and annoyed glare, growling:”I was ordered to deliver this to Teyrn Cousland and no one else. It is for your lordship’s eyes only.”

“Thank you, Captain Luca. I am certain my sister and her husband appreciate you taking your orders seriously.”,Fergus soothed with a grin at the captain. The man puffed his chest in pride while Kirby sulked at the side. Fergus cracked the Theirin seal of the letter and opened it, reading the contents.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

14th Cloudreach, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland

Regretfully, it is my duty to inform you that you ship the Wishart has not arrived in the port of Denerim as scheduled. Since you had sent word ahead that her majesty could expect a gift from the ship, we had waited for it on the appointed date. Only to have the date come and pass with no sight of the Wishart in the following three days.

I have written with the Bann of Alamar and we were informed that the Wishart was not seen passing between Alamar and North Point. The captain bearing this letter will be able to confirm for you if the Wishart docked in Amaranthine or not. Captain Luca will have resupplied there and scouted the coast for any signs of your ship.

I will remain in touch with Bann Tuathal and see if his ships cannot find the Wishart along the Alamar coast. Until the fate of the Wishart is resolved I will keep you informed of our progress.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Fergus raised his brows in surprise. He had expected to read a letter from Lori or Alistair. Since when did they have a seneschal? On the other hand, he had not been in touch with them. He had been busy with rebuilding and routing the last of the darkspawn in his teyrnir. He glanced at the captain in front of him and folded up the letter again.

“What have you found in your search, Captain?”,Fergus inquired and Captain Luca said:”We spoke to the harbormaster of Amaranthine and he told us the Wishart had dropped off supplies for the Warden-Commander from Highever. They left the next day. We found no trace of the Wishart along the coast as we sailed.”

Maker damn it. Fergus sighed heavily and rubbed a gloved hand over his face. Alright, what to do? He dropped his hand from his face and asked:”What are your orders, Captain? Are you to wait for a reply before returning to the seneschal?”

Captain Luca inclined his head in confirmation.

“The Seneschal asked I give you time to formulate a response. My crew and I will return to Denerim once you have handed me a response and scour the coast on our way back again.”

Fergus tucked the letter into a pocket and frowned thoughtfully. He was vaguely aware of Kirby asking to be filled in, but Fergus ignored him. Instead he thanked the captain and told him he would have response ready for him later today. The captain saluted and Fergus walked back to his horse, deep in his own thoughts while Kirby followed.

He did not have the ships or men to search for the Wishart himself from Highever. Could he trust this seneschal to find his sailors? The bann of Alamar was under his jurisdiction, but apparently he was more than willing to move his own ships out as a favor for the seneschal and Fergus. The surname of the seneschal suggested that the bann and seneschal were related. If they were so eager to search for the Wishart for him, perhaps he should allow it?

Fergus mounted his horse again and was about to pull his horse towards the repaired building he was using as a living space until his castle was finished. Until Kirby grabbed the reins.

“Your lordship, please, what has happened?”,Kirby demanded in an annoyed tone and Fergus raised a single brow at the older man at the open display of insolence. Kirby at least had the sense to release the horse and flush slightly. Only when Bear released a low growl and even then he refused to apologise. Fergus flicked the reins and as his horse turned, he declared:”I decide what information I share with you. It is not for you to decide.”

That said, Fergus tapped his heels to his horses sides and his guards followed him back into town. Now to formulate a response for the seneschal. Then he would look up what remained of the Highever records on the Ó Conghaile family.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

19th Cloudreach, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Seneschal Ó Conghaile,

For the love of Andraste, this is just grand. Your captain has informed me that the Wishart did dock in Amaranthine. It must have disappeared after departing Amaranthine then and did not reach the Alamar passage. The captain was an old friend of mine and has sailed that route many time. I doubt that the Wishart sank due to natural phenomenons which only leaves blasted raiders.

Thank you for informing me of the situation and taking care of the investigation. I hope the Wishart and its sailors can be found safe and sound. My priority is the wellbeing of my people. If it comes to negotiations with raiders, I will gladly pay to see them free.

On another note: I was not aware my sister had hired a seneschal. Have you been asked to assist in her duties?

Maker go with you,  
Teyrn Fergus Cousland

 

\---------------------------------------

 

23rd Cloudreach, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

I suspect you are correct that raiders have taken the Wishart, your lordship. Bann Tuathal has informed me that there was no sign of the Wishart or its crew along the coast of Alamar. At the time that you are reading this, the Bann will have sent out ships to search for your ship at Brandel’s Reach. I pray that we find your sailors. After the Blight ending in Wintermarch, we could all use some good news.

Her majesty requested my assistance when things had settled in Denerim. I was honoured by the offer and pleased to take the position of seneshal to Queen Lorelle. I have remained here since and aided her majesty in her duties.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

27th Cloudreach, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Seneschal Ó Conghaile,

Do not have Bann Tuathal risk his own men unnecessarily. The Blight and Civil War claimed so many. We do not need to add to the number of dead.

Why did she request your assistance though? I distinctly remember her telling me she wanted to do all the work being a queen entailed and scoffing when Eamon suggested hiring a seneschal. Care to enlighten me?

A concerned brother,  
Teyrn Fergus Cousland

 

\---------------------------------------

 

1st Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Fergus,

Really, Fergus? Asking my seneschal instead of me how I’m doing? Wrapping it up with business, so you don’t have to write more than one letter? I cannot believe you sometimes. So lazy when it comes to your desk work.

If you want to know why I hired a seneschal, then write me a letter. If your hands don’t break the quill that is.

Your annoyed sister,  
Lori

 

\---------------------------------------

 

3rd Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

My apologies for what her majesty has written you. I left our correspondence unattended on my desk and her majesty became curious when she saw your penmanship. Her majesty was very upset over your questions. I am unable to answer your questions as I have been sworn to secrecy. Until her majesty releases me from my vow, I cannot inform you of her condition.

Regarding the Wishart: Bann Tuathal has found and recovered your ship and most of the crew. His men defeated the raiders on Brandel’s Reach that had stolen the ship and were holding on to the crew. I have been informed that these raiders were planning on selling the crew as slaves to Tevinter. There have been a few casualties, but I am pleased to write that your captain survived the ordeal. I must ask though: Is she always so enthusiastic in her gratitude?

Furthermore your cargo was recovered. The raiders were hoarding several spoils and waiting for a large payout. Amongst the treasure was your gift for her majesty and she has instructed me to write that your lordship has been mostly forgiven.

Repairs are underway on the Wishart and your crew is recovering in Denerim. They will likely accompany my next missive to your lordship. I will add a list of the surviving crew to this missive.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

7th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To my dearest and most darling Lori,

It has been far too long since I have written you a correspondence! You have my most sincerest and heartfelt apologies. Extend my apologies to your wonderful seneschal. He is an excellent addition to your team and will certainly balance out your boundless energy.

Sweetest and kindest sister, pray tell how you are faring? I am distraught and lie awake too many nights crying into my pillow in my worry for you. Please alleviate my suffering, oh queen.

Your brother,  
Fergus

 

\---------------------------------------

 

7th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Seneschal Ó Conghaile,

Praise the Maker, I am relieved to hear that the Wishart and the crew are mostly well. Thank you for your part in resolving this. I am furious that the raiders thought they could sell my crew to slavers and will increase my naval strength soon to deter any more incidents like these. This will not repeat itself.

Yes, Masina can be very enthusiastic and physical with her gratitude and affection. She may be the liveliest captain in my employ, but she is also the best. If I may ask, how did she thank you for your assistance?

I am relieved to hear that Lori has mostly forgiven me. Will make appeasing her easier. I can just imagine her reading our correspondence. She used to do that with our parents and myself. Completely unrepentant. I shudder to think how many of my correspondences she has read though. We never did catch her all the time. I wonder if it just a sibling thing?

In addition I have another question regarding you, but not my sister. Are you of the Ó Conghaile family of Alamar? That would certainly explain your contact with Bann Tuathal and how easily you convinced him to find the Wishart.

I do apologise for putting you in the difficult position of serving Lori and asking you questions you are not allowed to answer. It was not my intention to put you in that bind.

Maker go with you,  
Fergus Cousland


	3. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait with posting any longer. Here you go.

12th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

I hope that their majesties are enjoying themselves with you in Highever. Her majesty had informed me that they were going to visit you, but insisted that I not inform you. She wished to surprise you and see “the look on his ugly mug”. Her words, not mine. I have included the letter you sent to her majesty with this missive so she may receive it before she returns to Denerim with his majesty. Your apology was not necessary, but I hope you will forgive me for not warning you of their majesties visit.

It was my pleasure to aid in the recovery of your ship and crew, your lordship. I had felt helpless the last few months and the resolution of this incident has been a blessing. It is good to accomplish a good deed.

Concerning Captain Masina’s gratitude: I had welcomed the crew at the dock and she jumped onto the docks to embrace me. That was followed by a very enthusiastic kiss and a loud proclamation of her undying gratitude. She is boisterous, but with a heart of gold. A warning though: I believe Bann Tuathal may want to try and recruit her.

I do think that reading the correspondence of others is something that is mostly restricted to her majesty. I have never caught my siblings doing anything of the sort and they have not told me of any such incidents. Was growing up with her majesty as great a chore as it is being her seneschal?

Indeed, I am of the Ó Conghaile family. I am on good terms with Bann Tuathal and know how to persuade his more stubborn nature. I realise he can be a difficult man at times.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

24th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim

“So how does your family and the division between North Point and Alamar work exactly?”

Muirín looked up at the very pregnant Queen of Ferelden sitting opposite of her. Lori had taken Muirín’s comfortable and cushioned armchair in the corner of her office, her feet propped up on a footstool while her mabari Havard lay beside her, asleep. The window allowed the sun to shine on Lori and Muirín marveled at the picture it painted before her for a heartbeat. Then she set down her pen from the letter she had been penning and asked:”Come again, your majesty?”

Lori held up the book she had been flipping through and Muirín recognised the map on display. It showed the bannorn of Alamar and how it was divided into the areas of North Point and Alamar. North Point on the mainland and Alamar the island.

“I’ve heard a little that your family always moves between Alamar and North Point but are from Alamar originally. How did you come to hold North Point?”,Lori elaborated and Muirín got up from her seat to stand beside her. She traced a hand over the map and said:”My family held Alamar for generations. It isn’t a very hospitable island though and we would raid the coasts at times. Everyone feared the Ó Conghaile ships on the horizon.”

Muirín tapped the point that was labeled North Point.

“Shortly before Calnhad’s rule, Bann Aisling of Alamar decided we needed a foothold on the mainland. We took North Point and have held the Alamar passage ever since. North Point’s lands are fertile and provide much for the island of Alamar.”,Muirín explained and Lori hummed thoughtfully. Muirín drew herself up and clasped her hands behind her back, explaining:”It is tradition that the Bann resides in Alamar and the heir is in charge of North Point. The practice allows the heir to learn about being a bann themselves and since travel is easy and fast between the two holds, messages and advice is exchanged easily.”

“What if the heir is too young? If I remember correctly the current heir to the bannorn is ten.”,Lori interjected and Muirín winced. Memories of her father and eldest brother meeting at the docks surfaced and she clenched her hands behind her back. She took a shaky breath and murmured:”Bann Brádach passed before Flánnan was of age. My brother Tuathal took his place on Alamar and my brother Murrough will hold North Point until Flánnan is old enough.”

Muirín walked back to her desk stiffly, trying not to remember the faces of those that had fallen. The soldiers at Ostagar and those that had defended North Point from Loghain. There was a heavy silence in the room until Lori snapped the book shut and sighed:”I apologise if that brought up bad memories. My curiosity got the better of me. Especially after Fergus babbled so much about Ó Conghaile history when we visited.”

That drew Muirín’s attention. Fergus had done research on her family? That filled her with delight and wariness at the same time. How much had he researched? How much did he know about the current family?

“Why would he do that?”,Muirín asked and Lori grinned at her, laughing:”Because of you probably! He briefly mentioned that he was writing with my seneschal and we talked about sea battles and how the Ó Conghaile’s served the Couslands and before that the Howes.”

Muirín blushed when Lori raised a single brow at her.

“Apparently you were being humble when you’d mentioned your family had served the teyrnir and crown.”,she drawled and Muirín shrugged, struggling to find an answer. Her family had served and done their duty. Luckily she was spared when a servant stepped into the room and held out a letter to Muirín.

“Letter for you, my lady.”,the elven woman reported and Muirín took it with a grateful smile, saying:”Thank you Olivia.”

Olivia glanced nervously at Lori who shot her a wicked grin and she curtsied quickly before hurrying out of the room. Muirín’s smile widened when she saw it was from Teyrn Fergus Cousland. She jumped and blushed when Lori whistled from where she sat. Lori was slowly pushing herself out of her seat and exclaimed:”Ooooh the letter exchange continues! Do tell what my darling brother has to tell you about!”

“That would be private, your majesty. As we discussed earlier this month.”,Muirín sniffed and ignoring Lori’s bark of laughter, she opened her letter.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

20th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Seneschal Ó Conghaile,

You are truly wicked for letting loose my sister on me like that. I would bet that the two of you conspired to do this. She chased me around my own courtyard for everyone to see and was throwing apples after me. I would have worn armor if I had known. My body and pride have been bruised by those apples now. I blame you.

And Maker, yes. Lori was always getting into trouble. She may be a warrior, but she has more wit than most and abused her ability to talk her way out of anything. More often than not she would convince our parents that I had been the one to be the troublemaker. The little brat. I bet she is making things difficult for you as well. I can only wish you the best of luck in that regard. I never learned how to stop her.

Bann Tuathal appeared at my door the very next day as well. Apparently you had informed him of my plan to increase my navy and he informed me as a Bann of my Teyrnir that he had to insist being part of that plan. Your family is renowned for hunting raiders and they could not live down the shame of being excluded. Maker, the head of your family is intimidating. If you do wish for my forgiveness, send some suggestions on how to interact with him and actually get him to show an emotion.

Captain Masina at least has remained loyal to me. She returned and told everyone how Bann Tuathal’s men had saved her and her crew. It does not surprise me that she greeted you in such a fashion. If she were taller and faster she might attempt the same with me.

Do you ever sign your letters with your given name?

Maker guide your path,  
Fergus Cousland

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Muirín frowned in concern, lowering the letter. He had asked for her name. Not knowing who she really was. Part of her had dreaded Fergus Cousland asking this very question. A small part of her wanted to tell him who she was, but she didn’t dare. Not after being viewed as a vessel for childbirth for a noble husband by most of the nobility.

“Alright what has my idiot brother done now?”,Lori demanded from her seat and Muirín jumped. She had been so absorbed, she had forgotten Lori was still present. The pregnant woman had moved closer with a frown and Muirín folded the letter, sighing:”Your brother has asked me for my given name.”

The two of them stared at each other for a heartbeat. Lori’s blue eyes meeting Muirín’s brown ones. Finally Lori waved impatiently at Muirín.

“And that is a problem because?”,Lori drawled and Muirín buried her face in her hands with a strangled noise. She rubbed her face in her hands, groaning:”I do not want him to think differently of me when he discovers that I am female.”

“Fergus may be a bit more polite, but he wouldn’t change his attitude because of your sex.”,Lori said and Muirín looked up to see the confused expression Lori wore. Muirín threw her hands up and exclaimed:”It is not that simple! My entire life when I have corresponded with the nobility I would get snide or outraged answers! I do not believe your brother to be one of those, but my experiences have taught me to be cautious!”

Muirín lowered her hands sheepishly and clasped her hands tightly at Lori’s startled face. She could feel a blush colouring her cheeks. Maker, when was the last time she had been that loud towards a superior? She bowed her head and murmured:”I am afraid, your majesty. Being Seneschal Ó Conghaile simply feels safer instead of Muirín.”

“Then don’t tell him.”

Her head snapped up to see Lori scowling down at Muirín. Lori crossed her arms and declared:”You do not owe him your given name. You owe him nothing. If you feel safer, feel more comfortable, then continue signing like that. He may ask, he may beg, but you do not owe him nothing if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

As Muirín stared up in awe at Lori, she shook her head.

“Fergus or others may complain that you led them on by omitting the truth.”,Lori drawled and her lips pulled into a silent snarl,”When they come, we will put them in their place. We will not cower at their hurt pride.”

Muirín swallowed thickly as Lori wordlessly turned and sat back in the chair she had been occupying before. There were moments when she saw Lorelle Cousland of Highever transformed into the inspiring Hero of Ferelden. Those days she was never more glad to be serving her.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

30th Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

Apologies for the delayed response, your lordship. With their majesties return to Denerim the work tripled. Especially with the preparations for a royal wedding and coronation in one. At least their majesties will be able to hold a small wedding to ensure their child is not born a bastard and then hold the official royal wedding next year when the land and people have recovered more. What news I have heard from Amaranthine does not bode well either. It will be good to have routed the majority of the darkspawn before implementing a wedding and coronation.

I must apologise a second time for allowing her majesty and Bann Tuathal to ambush you in such manners. I have added a list of tips on how to speak with Bann Tuathal as recompense, but I do not know how much it will help you. He has not been the same since he lost his wife seven years ago to childbirth. It is rare that we see him smile anymore. Most of the time he only smiles for his daughter. She is all he has left of Lady Sable. I was little more than a child when we lost her. I remember Bann Tuathal laughing and being so overjoyed. Now I have trouble remembering when I saw him smile last.

Her majesty has assured me that she was never much of a troublemaker, but since I caught her leafing through my correspondences again, I am inclined to disbelieve her. The amount of mischief she comes up with here at court is astounding. I believe she has managed to cause trouble for at least ten nobles who disrespected Bann Shianni and make it appear like their own fault with no one the wiser that she had been involved. I wish the nobility would stop treating Bann Shianni so unfairly.

I do not usually sign my letters with my given name. It has been my experience that when I sign with my given name I am not treated in a fair manner. More often than not a lord or lady will be able to place me and demand how I have the gall to issue orders for her majesty. And I must admit I do enjoy the air of mystery that then surrounds me as most nobles in court do not even know that I am the seneschal to her majesty. One of my relatives also works at court and we both sign with our family name. Thus those unfamiliar with us will treat us both fairly so as to not accidentally offend either of us.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

3rd Justinian, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

Your lordship upon reflection I realised how insensitive I was of speaking of Bann Tuathal’s loss when you so recently lost your wife and son. I cannot express my regret for my tactlessness enough. I should have been more considerate and instead I wrote something inappropriate.

With my condolences and regret,  
Seneschal Ó Conghaile

 

\---------------------------------------

 

17th of Justinian, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Seneschal Ó Conghaile,

It was difficult to read your letter. Oriana and Oren’s deaths are still very fresh in my mind and it has taken several attempts to sit down and answer you. I appreciate your second missive and accept the apology. However it did make me understand Bann Tuathal better. I still need to test it in person, but it has revealed a side to him I had not known about. I thank you for that.

I am excited for Lori and Alistair that they managed to conceive despite the odds being against them as Grey Wardens. I look forward to meeting my first niece or nephew. I wonder how much different being an uncle will be to being a father. The wedding and coronation will be one of the greatest celebrations next year along with the official announcement of their child being the heir. Despite the trials ahead I can honestly say I am looking forward to the next year.

Yes, Amaranthine is seeing some more intense darkspawn trouble than other regions. I cannot express my relief often enough to have the Warden Commander Kahlil as Arl of Amaranthine. A Warden presence will certainly help, though I have had my own reports that it appears that there are larger and larger bands massing together as if being led by an intelligent darkspawn. That does worry me more than I can admit to my people here. I do try and show a brave face while I am in public.

Of course Lori would deny being a troublemaker. Typical. Next time she tries to pressure you into anything warn her that I will tell Alistair about the time she got stuck climbing out of her window. We had to call for the stone mason to get her out.

Bann Shianni is the new Bann of the Alienage in Denerim, is she not? Lori and Alistair suggested I do something similar here in Highever. I do worry how the change will affect people here. The way my advisors instantly told me it was a horrible idea I am uncertain if I should proceed. I do not know if it would be a kindness to the elves. I worry it would make them targets for angry humans. I imagine Bann Shianna is taking many insults not just from the human nobility.

The nobility is such a delight to deal with is it not? I can certainly see why you prefer to sign with your surname now. I’ve had several rather insulting letters since I’ve become teyrn. At least I have the clout as teyrn to then do something about those insults. I do not imagine that as long as the nobles in question stay far from court that you can do much. Since you have not revealed a given name to me yet, I will use a nickname, if that is permissible. Perhaps Connor since it is close to your surname?

Maker light your path,  
Fergus Cousland

 

\---------------------------------------

 

22nd of Justinian, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Teyrn Fergus Cousland,

I am glad I was at least able to enlighten you somewhat to Bann Tuathal’s mannerisms and that I have not estranged you with my lack in tact. I do look forward to your letters as they are a breath of fresh air compared to the rank of the usual demands and simperings I receive from the nobility. It is also a relief to share a complaint or two about her majesty with someone who knows what I am speaking of and has their own tales about her. Andraste have mercy on anyone who actually crosses her or insults Alistair in any way.

Concerning the wedding and coronation, I am to inform you that the date has been set on the 29th of Solace, 9:32 Dragon. The following two days will be filled with celebrations for the couple and All Soul’s Day. In addition the expected due date for her majesty’s child is the beginning of August. You are invited to come to Denerim around that time to support their majesties through that time.

As I have six nieces and nephews I can tell you it can depend. Some of my nieces and nephews I am very close to, due to proximity. Four of my nieces and nephews live further away and I cannot visit them as often as I would like. I am not involved in their upbringing at all and I have compared it to being their friends more than their parent. When it comes to my eldest niece though I would say my relationship is nearly that of a parent. We have been exchanging letters even more often than I have with you because we miss each other so much. On some days she will simply send a drawing she has done or I will send a very brief note, but just the little something helps to show that we are thinking of the other. In summation it very much depends on how available you make yourself to your niece or nephew.

Amaranthine is very troubling and I have heard his majesty suggest sending forces to assist in routing the darkspawn. However everyone’s forces are still stretched so thin. I hope everything goes well and the darkspawn do not regroup. If I see a darkspawn again in my lifetime it will be too soon.

Her majesty turned a very startling shade of red when I brought up that story and has been attempting to bribe me with silence. Do tell me more, your lordship. I have not felt so at ease in months.

Yes, Bann Shianni is the Bann of the Alienage. I would highly encourage you to name the Elder of your alienage as the Bann. The loyalty we have seen in the elven populace is incredible. Amazing how far respect and kindness will go. As seneschal it also part of my duty to ensure the servants are treated fairly and there have been a few incidents where humans went after the elves because Bann Shianni was made a noble, but at least within the palace grounds with his majesty’s permission I have turned the law so any attack against the servants of the crown is an attack against the crown. I do not have to tell you what the punishment for that is. That has certainly stopped many fools. Outside of the palace, their majesties have done their best to help Bann Shianni enforce her rule and raise security. It isn’t perfect, but a step in the right direction.

If that is what your lordship desires, then I do not mind the nickname. I will approve Connor and hope that we will continue to exchange letters.

Maker’s Blessing,  
Seneschal Connor


	4. Of Heirs

23rd Justinian, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim

Muirín blushed fiercely at the sight of Lori laughing almost hysterically while holding her stomach. Alistair had collapsed at his desk and she could hear his muffled laughter through the wood. Her embarrassment burned across her skin.

“I… cannot believe… he gave you the nickname Connor!”,Lori gasped, devolving into giggles again and waving her hands as if to catch her breath. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Muirín caught her elbow when she swayed. She quietly helped Lori to the couch, refusing to speak as they continued to laugh. Alistair raised his head from his desk and wiped at the tears in his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Just imagine someone with the name Connor Ó Conghaile.”,he chortled and Muirín’s blush darkened when both giggled. She clasped her hands behind her back and regretted gushing to them about how Fergus had accepted her reluctance to reveal her given name and instead given her a nickname. Alistair’s office at least guaranteed that only the two of them had heard.

“None of my Clan would do such a thing. Both names hold the meaning hound. We would never name one of our children Hound Lover Fierce Hound.”,Muirín tried to explain only for both to start howling with laughter again. Alright she could see why that was amusing. She still did not understand why they had started laughing earlier though. Lori finally recovered enough to stop laughing and gasped:”Oh Fergus can be so ignorant at times! I bet he completely forgot the Eamon’s son is called Connor as well.”

Muirín blinked. Lord Eamon’s son? She sighed and ran a hand over her face. So that was the connection they were making.

“May I ask about the joke about this coincidence?”,Muirín asked and Alistair chuckled:”It’s just… Connor hid being a mage and you are hiding being a woman. To Fergus, neither of you are or were what you seem.”

As Lori and Alistair giggled away again, Muirín felt the blood drain from her face. Shame filled her and she inhaled sharply at the silent accusation. She knew Lori didn’t judge her for her caution. It didn’t change the fact that she did feel some guilt for the deception. It was just safer.

“Excuse me, your majesties.”,Muirín whispered and curtsied. Lori pushed herself up to her feet as Muirín began to turn away with a strangled curse. She caught Muirín’s arm and exclaimed:”Wait! Alistair didn’t mean it like that.”

She shot a glare at him and Alistair quailed at her annoyance. Lori turned softer, concerned blue eyes onto Muirín that eased her. She could see why Alistair had fallen for her.

“The joke was insensitive and we apologise.”,Lori stated in a soothing voice and Muirín felt the tension bleed out of her. Mollified, Muirín placed a hand over where Lori held her and smiled.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

12th Solace, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Connor,

Now it is my turn to apologise for my delayed reply. I am certain you will have heard of the troubles in Amaranthine and I had to go and assist personally. Warden Commander Kahlil did a brilliant job, but he was a little out of his depth concerning the nobility. He was not nobleborn after all and has little experience politicking. Luckily it has all been dealt with and I have returned to Highever with a weight off of my shoulders.

Please share all of the troubles Lori has caused you. I am certain it will be highly amusing to me. Besides I understand that it is hard to share your complaints about work with anyone else. Especially since even in our letters you call her, her majesty. You are one of the most formal people I have written with casually. Please simply call me Fergus and no longer Teyrn Fergus Cousland or your lordship. Unless it is a formal missive that I am to share with others.

I have sent word to Lori that I will come and help her and Alistair during the birth. I doubt Alistair will be prepared for what it means to simply wait and impotently wait for his wife to give birth. It was certainly nerve wracking for me. Perhaps we will meet then when I arrive in Denerim? As a show of gratitude for being instrumental in recovering the Wishart and my crew I will buy you as many rounds as you wish at the Gnawed Noble.

Maker’s Breath six nieces and nephews. How many siblings do you have to have produced that many children of their own? I see the point that you are making though. I would like to be close to my niece or nephew, but as teyrn I doubt I could visit Denerim as frequently as I wished and I do not think the prince or princess could come visit me often either. Still it is good advice and I will do my best to follow it. Your niece sounds as cute as button. Is she a troublemaker like our darling Lori?

Lori had been give house arrest because of a prank she had played on our Nan. However she’d desperately wanted to go out riding with our visiting friend Delilah. Lori thought she could tie her personal saddle that she kept in her room to her back, climb out the window and scale down the side of the castle to the stables. Unfortunately the saddle and Lori got stuck in the window frame. Eventually she had to give up struggling to get out herself and called for help. I wish I had been able to see the faces of the guards that found her first, but I will always remember the dumbstruck expression my father made when the guard came to inform him of the predicament Lori had gotten herself into. We all went to see and I laughed myself sick at the sight of her. As I’ve mentioned before we had to call the stone mason to cut her out of the window with his tools. Lori refused to have her saddle cut.

I think I will write to Alistair and ask him for support in this then. With his formal support, written or otherwise, I will be able to implement this change with more ease. I should invite the Hahren to my castle to speak with her about this too. Now that things have settled in Amaranthine as well, I have more troops available to enforce this change and increase the security of the alienage. I will describe the faces of my current advisors when I tell them. In the last weeks I have seen more and more that these old men are holding me back more than they are supporting me. I will need to replace them with someone more competent. Any suggestions?

You cannot imagine my delight, seeing you sign with the name Connor.

Your friend,  
Fergus

 

\---------------------------------------

 

17th Solace, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Fergus,

Their majesties had informed me of what had transpired in Amaranthine. It is a relief to hear that more people had been saved than lost. The Warden Commander had done a formidable job preparing Vigil’s Keep and defending Amaranthine. He was lucky to have sent out missives for support to defend Vigil’s Keep. It could have ended badly otherwise.

Most recently, her majesty stated that elves and humans serving in the palace should receive equal pay. That on its own is not a problem and something I am delighted to be a part in. However she completely abandoned me to explain it to the household staff and I nearly had a riot in the servant’s hall. I swear she does this to test my limits and make me break into a cold sweat any time my office door opens.

I am honoured that you would consider me a friend. Unfortunately we will not meet in the time that you have specified in your missive to her majesty. I will be with my own family and celebrating Lady Flannán’s name-day. The extended family will be present as well and while I am disappointed not to be there for her majesty, I will be leaving her in your capable hands. Perhaps the next time you are in Denerim then? I will inform the Gnawed Noble to reserve us a table when you do.

My parents had six children including myself. During the war that Loghain started one of my brothers fell, but my other four siblings live and have their own families. Most of my nieces and nephews come from my one brother. They did have one set of twins last year, otherwise they would only have two children now. My eldest niece can do no wrong. She is a very considerate girl of soon ten years and enjoys learning swordplay more than my mother is comfortable with. Something that Bann Tuathal is encouraging in all of the children in the family. He believes it is important that we all know how to defend ourselves. No matter our gender. Possibly due to the close proximity of Brandel’s Reach and he can’t keep an eye on Lady Flannán at all times.

Sweet Andraste I laughed so loud, her majesty came to check on me. Which prompted me to laugh even more at the sight of her. I was only able to get out “saddle” and “stone mason” when she fled my office. Thank you for that. It was much needed.

Yes, please write me how they reacted. I enjoy watching their majesties take the more arrogant nobles down a peg or two. I imagine they will not enjoy themselves when you are done with them. However I am not sure who I could suggest as your new advisors. I have a few people I could send you as seneschals, but I am out of my depth when it comes to advisors. I could speak with Bann Tuathal when I see him soon and inquire who he would suggest?

Then I will continue to sign my missives to you like so.

Your friend,  
Connor

 

\---------------------------------------

 

23rd Solace, 9:31 Dragon  
Highever, Highever Castle

To Connor,

The Warden Commander got very lucky indeed. He took a risk I would not have taken, but he played his cards right. I would recommend to never play Wicked Grace against him. The man must have nerves of steel.

Sweet Maker, I must tell Lori to stop terrorizing you like this once I see her next week. You’d think she would want a mentally stable and happy seneschal and not someone for her to torture. My sincere apologies for her behaviour. Our mother must have dropped her on her head as a babe.

A shame we will not be able to meet! I do know I will come to Denerim again for Satinalia in Firstfall and the Landsmeet in Drakonis. We should be able to manage meeting then at the very latest. We will reserve a table at the Gnawed Noble then! 

A good policy of Bann Tuathal! My father did the same with Lori and look where it got her. If she had never learned to wield blades, she might have never made it out of Highever. Besides that I will send my next letter to you to Alamar then. Along with a gift for Lady Flannán. Your eldest niece also sounds like a delight. I would very much like to see a girl that isn’t a brat like Lori was.

Ha! She deserved that for the way she tortured you! There was another time when she was very little that she snuck into a late meeting that our father was holding. However she needed to use the bathroom and was unable to get out from under the table she had hidden herself under without being spotted. She tried to hold it in for as long as she could, but eventually she pissed herself. Father noticed something and found Lori crying under the table.

I could do with a competent seneschal as well! My current seneschal is getting older and he has informed me that he would have retired months ago, but the woman he had been training to take his position was killed last year. If you can send me someone to be my seneschal I would be in your debt. I think I will write Bann Tuathal myself. I will mention that you suggested I speak with him and if he broaches the subject, feel free to elaborate. It will be good for me to start corresponding with him, I think.

To say that my advisors were annoyed is an understatement. They were furious when I told them it was going to happen. They began to argue that only the Crown could properly add to the nobility and I had the letter Alistair had penned me read aloud. To watch their impotent fury melt to horror was beautiful. After all their nagging the last few weeks, it was very satisfying to watch them turn so pale. Thank you for the wonderful advice.

Enjoy your time with your family.

Maker’s light guide you,  
Fergus

 

\---------------------------------------

 

29th Solace, 9:31 Dragon  
Alamar, Baedcove Fort

To Fergus,

No need to apologise for her. I would question her sanity if she did not test me. Something would be very, very wrong if she suddenly assisted me with the tasks she was given. I think I would very much prefer a strong and lively queen to the ideal lady that my mother constantly describes to me.

Their majesties are sending me home again for Satinalia, but I should be present during the Landsmeet. Unless something goes horribly wrong, which I pray will not. I spoke with the owner of the Gnawed Noble and he has agreed that when we call upon them that there will be a table at our disposal.

Lady Flannán was delighted by your gift. She has been running around the courtyard with her cousins and friends, wearing the childs armor you sent and waving her toy sword and shield around. I even spied a smile on Bann Tuathal's face for a heartbeat. He very much appreciated the gift and mentioned the blending of Lady Sable's and the Ó Conghaile family crests was very clever. My mother nearly had a fit at the sight of the armor, but Bann Tuathal ignored her in favour of helping Lady Flannán get her armor on. Bann Tuathal and Lady Flannán send their regards and thank you for the beautiful gift.

Blessed Andraste, I do not know if I can look her majesty in the face anymore without bursting out laughing now. All the better to have more stories to tease her with when I see her next. Give my best to their majesties and the Ó Conghaile’s will pray for them.

Then I will write the man I have in mind as your seneschal. I think Sorian will be a good fit from what her majesty has told me about you and what I can glean from our correspondences. I will send him to you and he can introduce himself while you are in Denerim. I am sorry to see him go, but he should be a seneschal himself instead of being my assistant.

Bann Tuathal did speak with me about your letter. He would suggest his sister-in-law, Lady Denise Thrussel. She complained recently to him that she has nothing to do at her older brother’s estate at Seapoint. He has other advisors and while she does advise him from time to time, she feels more like a mother hen when she does. Bann Tuathal said he would write her and ask if she was interested and if she is, she will be in touch with you.

Tomorrow night the Ó Conghailes stand watch until it is All Soul’s Day. It is the first night that Lady Flannán will stay awake with us, instead of being woken at midnight. She has already declared she will be wearing the armor you sent her. Bann Tuathal did insist she wear one of our warmer cloaks over it. It may be summer, but here on Alamar it is colder than I have grown accustomed to in Denerim. At night the lack of sun and strong wind would chill her as well. I look forward to the celebrations the next day and returning to Denerim after settling my business here.

Your advisors are certainly very disappointed with their tyern now. Imagine their disappointment when they learn you are replacing them. I am and I cannot hide my delight. Well done, your lordship. I applaud you.

I wish you, their majesties and their child a happy All Soul’s Day.

Maker’s Blessings,  
Connor

 

\---------------------------------------

 

6th August, 9:31 Dragon  
Alamar

The wind whipped across the sea, making the sails strain and pull the ship Muirín stood on. She stood on the upper deck with her arms crossed with her two nieces. Flannán with her long red hair and green eyes and Ethelyn with her shorter black hair and brown eyes. Ethelyn had inherited the darker skin of her mother, but they both shared freckles across their faces. The two cousins giggled, both scrunching their noses in their excitement. They were so alike and so different at the same time.

“When does the hunt begin, aunt Muirín?”,Flannán asked impatiently and Muirín clasped her hands behind her back, saying:”When we have landfall. Then your fathers will take our soldiers and hunt.”

The two girls turned back to look down at the lower deck and Muirín followed their gazes. Below them, the deck was crawling with soldiers and sailors. The soldiers stood at the ready, waiting for landfall while the sailors ensured their reached their destination. In the middle of it, Tuathal and Murrough directed them.

Tuathal stood tall with his sword and shield in hand, calling out orders. He had the same red hair and green eyes as Flannán while Ethelyn’s father beside him sported brown hair and eyes. Murrough listened to a soldier speaking with him and Muirín guessed it was an update on the status of the men.

There was a shout and Muirín looked up to see that landfall was quickly approaching. Beyond that she saw a camp of roughly twenty men on the stony beach, scrabbling for their weapons. She grabbed the reiling on either side of her nieces and ordered:”Hold on, Flannán, Ethelyn.”

The girls held on tightly and the three of them swayed when the ship made contact with the shore and lurched. Tuathal raised his sword and shouted orders, causing the soldiers to jump ship at the front and begin wading to shore. Murrough barked a command and the archers fired at the men on the shore as the Ó Conghaile soldiers waded closer.

Screams of pain filled the air as the blunted arrows soared and hit their targets. Muirín watched as their soldiers, Murrough and Tuathal breached the water and charged at the startled raiders. They had received a report of these men on the shore and Tuathal had decreed they would capture those that they could. Which meant blunted arrows and soldiers practiced in capturing instead of killing were accompanying this hunt.

She listened with half an ear as Flannán and Ethelyn cheered their fathers on. Her attention remained on the skirmish and she sighed when she potted one man running from the fight. He was trying to reach the raider’s ship several feet away from them and Muirín leaned over the reiling, calling:”Archers! Deserter at starboard!”

Three archers detached themselves from their unit and hurried to the starboard side of the ship. They quickly spotted the deserter and took aim. Muirín smiled when the man was struck with two of the blunted arrows and he sprawled on the stony beach. It would take him some time to get up again and even if he did, the archers would be ready.

“Oh! I think the battle is over!”,Flannán gasped and Muirín had to agree. Most of the raiders lay unconscious on the ground or held their hands up in surrender as they kneeled on the stones. Tuathal and Murrough were speaking with one of the kneeling raiders and finally Murrough turned away and waved at Muirín.

“The battle is officially won.”,Muirín declared and walked towards the stairs, calling:”Secondary crew! Time to board our neighbouring ship!”

Flannán and Ethelyn followed Muirín as she went down the stairs and watched as half of the sailors on deck jumped ship. They waded to the other, smaller ship while the soldiers bound the prisoners on the beach. Muirín stopped at the prow of the ship and Etheyln and Flannán leaned against the reiling. Ethelyn pouted and grumbled:”That wasn’t as exciting as I thought it would be.”

Muirín patted her head with a shake of her head.

“Trust me. You do not want to see a real battle yet.”

A shiver went down her spine when she remembered the first time she had drawn blood. Her first kill when raiders thought they could take an Ó Conghaile ship. They had been mistaken, but it was burned into her memory. She grimaced and brought her focus back to where her brothers were having the prisoners brought to the ships.

“I pray it will be many years until you are forced to draw blood.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

6th August, 9:31 Dragon  
Alamar

Muirín stood between Flannán and Ethelyn on the dock as the captured raiders were marched off of the ships. Soldiers accompanied and received them on the dock of Baedcove Fort and the cousins had insisted on seeing the raiders up close. They had grown quiet the longer the prisoners marched past them.

She had an idea as to why. It was easy to imagine evil raiders, stealing and killing along the coast. These were people though and they were in a sorry state. They didn’t look like they had been raiding long or had even chosen the profession. Judging by how skinny and worn down their equipment was, Muirín was willing to bet, desperation was what had driven them to become raiders.

Only the approach of Tuathal and Murrough had Flannán and Ethelyn come out of hiding from behind Muirín.

“Father!”,Flannán exclaimed and dashed towards her father who caught her and lifted her up in his arms with a small smile as she giggled. Ethelyn hurried to Murrough and clung to him as he patted her back with a fond smile. Muirín followed at a more sedate pace, listening as Flannán and Ethelyn chattered away.

“Another hunt completed. Another raid prevented.”,Muirín declared with a smile and Murrough rolled his eyes, snorting:”As if those sorry bastards could have raided anyone. Their next raid would have ended with a chicken chasing them out of town, screaming.”

That made Flannán and Ethelyn giggle and Tuathal tightened his hold on Flannán before lowering her to the docks again. He took her hand and quietly suggested:”Let us go inside and clean up. I have a trial to pre-.”

“MUIRÍN!”

The five of them looked up in surprise to see a woman with long grey hair held back by a simple circlet run towards them. The soldiers on the dock parted deferentially before her or bowed as she hurried towards Muirín, ignoring their presence and waving a letter over her head. Muirín felt some dread fill her at the sight of the older woman and was joined by Murrough who muttered:”Blast it, what does mother want now?”

Lady Jemima Ó Conghaile née Statham came to a breathless stop in front of Muirín and all but pushed the letter into Muirín’s hands. Jemima leaned close with wide and excited eyes, gasping:”This letter arrived from Denerim for you! It’s from Teyrn Fergus Cousland himself! With his personal seal!”

Muirín brightened and looked over the letter. It was indeed a letter from Fergus for her and had his personal seal on it. As many of his last letters had. It was addressed to Seneschal Ó Conghaile and here on Alamar it would have been directed to her family. They knew she was meant by the seneschal. Her delight was interrupted by Jemima leaning closer with a sly smile and loudly whispering:”You never said you had gained the attention of the teyrn! What a good girl!”

Good-? Muirín felt her face flush a brilliant red. She clapped a hand to her face and groaned:“Mother, I haven’t gained the attention of the teyrn in that manner. It is only business.”

How long would she be able to keep saying that? The way she felt giddy with excitement when one of Fergus’ letters arrived made her doubt her own words. Jemima seemed to agree though not for the same reasons. She rolled her eyes and waved a hand, tutting:”A man does not use his personal seal for business, my dear.”

“What did Teyrn Fergus write you? Is he coming to visit? Will he bring Ethelyn armor too?”,Flannán asked eagerly and Muirín wanted to groan when Jemima’s green eyes lit up. Of course Flannán wanted to know if Fergus was coming. She adored him after his gift and was eager to finally meet him. Muirín would have preferred to open her letter in privacy though.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

3rd August, 9:31 Dragon  
Denerim, Royal Palace

To Connor,

I should begin with the news of the hour: Lori and Alistair have been blessed with a baby girl. From the initial checks, it has been determined that Lori and her daughter are healthy and strong. Lori even complained this afternoon that she was already bored with lying around. I swear she is itching to get out of that bed and dive back into her work. However since little Aoibhe is still only two days old, she is being restricted to the royal apartments. The Grand Cleric has already declared it an auspicious birth since she was born on All Soul’s Day and people were celebrating in the streets not only for All Soul’s Day but to celebrate Aoibhe’s birth too.

She is so very small. I had the honour of holding her and while it brought back memories of Oren, I swore that I would do everything I could to protect her. I will not fail another child like I did my Oren. Alistair was crying openly as he held his daughter and I think he agrees with me that we will do anything to protect her. The court I think was a little disappointed it wasn’t a son, but I think Alistair and I will get them to change their minds. Especially with some help from Bann Alfstanna and I think Bann Tuathal when he comes to court.

Maker, my heart feels full to bursting. I am an uncle and Aoibhe is everything good I could wish for Lori and Alistair. Even now I am still smiling from the sheer joy Aoibhe has brought my family. My parents would be so overjoyed. I must take my role of uncle seriously. Alistair has no remaining family besides Eamon and Teagan and I am all that Lori has left except for our extended family. Maker and Andraste have mercy on anyone that thinks they can take this happiness away, for they will find none from me.

I am pleased that Lady Flannán was so happy with my gift. I was inspired by your letter. The little lady has sent me a letter of her own, thanking me and it has served to warm my heart further. I think I can see how she can bring her father to smile now. The day I meet her cannot come too soon.

The same applies to you, my friend! I see tracking you down will be a challenge. Maybe my mabari Bear will assist me in finding you. Perhaps Lori will give me something from your office so Bear can catch your scent.

I did receive quite a lecture from Lori for telling you all these embarrassing stories. She is not pleased how I am apparently betraying her trust. Still, I think she is happy that we have become friends. Lori did say she is fond of you and that I was not to steal you away because she relies on you.

Your man Sorian approached me. He said he’d been on the fence about taking the offer, but since you vouched for me and I had raised the Hahren Elovra up as Bann of the Highever Alienage with the king’s approval, he would agree to come to Highever. We spoke at length and I think Sorian will fit right in at Highever. He must still speak with his family here and then he will follow me to Highever. I offered him rooms in my castle, but he declined, saying he would rather live in the alienage with his family. I was startled at first and he explained that he liked to live at the same level as his fellows. It made him closer with his colleagues and he enjoyed the walk. Allowed him to separate home life from work. I must say I admire that approach. It does mean that I will send a guard with him each morning and day, but it should work.

That does sound ideal. I look forward to hearing from the Lady Denise.

Interesting! I had never heard of that tradition before. Would you describe it to me in greater detail?

I hope you had a good All Soul’s Day as well.

Maker watch over you,  
Fergus

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Muirín sucked in a breath and laughed happily. She leapt up onto a crate and waved her letter yelling:”Hold, people of Baedcove! Hold your deeds and listen to my news from Denerim!”

All around the docks people stilled their work and focused on Muirín. Normally being under that much scrutiny would have her quailing, but now she was too happy, too overjoyed to care. This was a good day and she shared it, shouting:”On All Soul’s Day as we prepared our vigil, Queen Lorelle gave birth to Princess Aoibhe Theirin of Ferelden! Both are hale and healthy!”

There was a heartbeat of stunned silence before cheering broke out among the people. Muirín jumped down to be hugged by an excited Flannán and Ethelyn and listened as the news spread among the cheers. Tuathal and Murrough raised their swords to the sky and Tuathal roared:”Long live the Princess!”

The roar was echoed by the people at the docks and Muirín clutched her letter to her chest. She couldn’t wait to go back to Denerim now. First she had to answer Fergus.


End file.
